Kazimiera Solejuk
Kazimiera Solejuk, ''Solejukowa ''(ur. wg jednego ze źródeł 14 maja 1964http://oi59.tinypic.com/30a87jo.jpg, jednakże nie potwierdzają tej daty inne fakty) (Katarzyna Żak) - postać pierwszoplanowa serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje. Żona Macieja Solejuka i matka siedmiorga dzieci: Marianka, Szymka, Kasi, Rysia, Zbyszka, Muńka, i Jana. Solejukowa jest prostą, biedną, skromną i uczciwą, wiejską kobietą. Przez większość serialu jest gospodynią domową, w IV serii dowiadujemy się o jej zdolnościach lingwistycznych - płynnie mówi po niemiecku i angielsku, potem uczy się włoskiego, a w serii VII używa też języka francuskiego. Robi najlepsze pierogi w gminie - dlatego też najpierw z pomocą Hadziukowej zakłada firmę, potem wchodzi w spółkę z Hadziukową i Więcławską, wnosząc ze sobą znajomość języków obcych oraz jej popisowe danie. Przed akcją serialu Kazimiera, pomimo zdolności lingwistycznych, jako dziecko nie otrzymała dobrego wykształcenia. Pochodziła z rodziny, w której matka była analfabetką. Już jako młoda kobieta wyszła za mąż za Macieja Solejuka, prawdopodobnie w wieku 17-18 lat zaszła w pierwszą ciążęodc. 42 Śluby i rozstania. W czasie PRL jej małżonek poszedł do więzienia za włamanie, a sama Solejukowa miała najprawdopodobniej romans z Hadziukiem, którego owocem może być jedno z dzieci Kazimiery. Seria 1 thumb Często ulega swojemu mężowi pod presją przemocy z jego strony. Razem z Hadziukową uwalnia porwaną Lucy, zgarniając przy okazji 2 tysiące złotych nagrody. Gdy w jej domu mają miejsce dziwne zjawiska o pomoc prosi Lucy, a potem księdza. Zabrania Kasi czytać książki, nie chcąc by ta telekinetycznie rozbiła kubek i przysporzyła tyle samo problemów co Szymek. Seria 2 Z pomocą Hadziukowej, która ofiarowuje jej swoją starą lodówkę, zakłada firmę. Jako dystrybutora pierogów zatrudnia męża, a do pomocy w kuchni dzieci. Marianek z rodzeństwem robi reklamę pierogów matki na swoim sterowcu. Gdy jej mąż przynosi do domu zyski ze sprzedaży, Solejukowa wścieka się, bo brakuje czterech złotych. Godzą się, gdy Solejuk zwraca braki. Seria 3 Gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża Szymek, który pozdawał wszystkie egzaminy z wyróżnieniem i ma odebrać dyplom, a uroczyste wręczenie ma być transmitowane przez radio i telewizję, Solejukowa bardzo chce mu towarzyszyć. Szymek, choć nie mówi tego matce wprost, wstydzi się jej zaniedbanego wyglądu i przez to jest niechętny jej obecności. Z pomocą przychodzi Lucy, wspólnie z Hadziukową poprawiają jej wizerunek, i dzięki temu Solejukowa może towarzyszyć synowi. Po "przemianie" nawet jej własny mąż nie rozpoznaje jej na ulicy, zaś Jerry, który akurat okazyjnie przejeżdżał i zabiera ją "okazją", nieśmiało zaczyna ją podrywać. Seria 4 Razem z Hadziukową i Więcławską zakłada firmę, wnosząc do niej znajomość języków. Zatrudnia swojego męża na stanowisko kierownika dystrybucji. Firma przynosi 60 tys. zł zysków. Solejukowa ma problem, bo nie wie gdzie może trzymać taką ilość pieniędzy. Zakopuje je pod budą psa - Rambo. Za poradą Hadziukowej szuka dobrego banku i znajduje, a raczej wybiera bank, którego prezesem jest człowiek podobny do jej najuczciwszego wuja, który "pieniędzy by od nikogo nie wziął". Rozmawia z księdzem o tym, jaką kwotę można zarobić, "tak żeby grzechu nie było". Dowiedziawszy się, że nawet 60 tys. uczciwie zarobione nie jest grzechem, byle tylko umieć się tym podzielić, informuje księdza, że jak już będzie miała dom "taki śliczny jak plebania to i dzielić będzie się z radością". Jakkolwiek nieszczęścia wcale nie trzymają się z daleka od niej. Mafia, która żąda haraczu od firmy daje Solejukowej ostrzeżenie, paląc jej samochód dostawczy. Seria 5 thumb thumb|Solejukowa wydała książkę Solejukowa za namową Kusego pisze książkę kucharską o pierogach, która okazuje się sukcesem wydawniczym. Sukces ten, a także medal przyznany Hadziukowej za wysokiej jakości sery, prowadzi do niezgody pomiędzy paniami oraz ich wspólniczką Więcławską i niespodziewanego końca działalności spółki Ser & Pierogi Company. Jest wściekła na męża, gdy ten potajemnie zabrał jej pieniądze, przeznaczając je na kupno gruntów, które rzekomo miały posłużyć w przyszłości za amerykańską bazę wojskową. Pomiędzy Solejukami a ich sąsiadami Wargaczami wybucha konflikt, zainicjowany otruciem przez sąsiada jednej z kur należących do Solejuków. Konflikt przybiera na sile, kiedy to Szymek i Julka Wargaczowa zakochują się wzajemnie i spotykają, mając za nic sąsiedzkie spory. Wojna musi jednak zostać zawieszona, kiedy to obie rodziny muszą stawić czoła problemowi zniknięcia zakochanej pary. Po odnalezieniu się Julki i Szymka, dalszemu ciągowi wojny sąsiedzkiej zapobiega ksiądz proboszcz, który zmusza członków obu rodzin do podania sobie ręki na znak pokoju. Solejukowa z Wargaczową czynią to z mniejszą niechęcią niż ich mężowie. Seria 6 Po wysłuchaniu przemowy Kingi nt. oświaty w Polsce, decyduje się na zdanie tzw. matury eksternistycznej dzięki pomocy Dyrektorki Szkoły. Po zdaniu jej decyduje się iść na studia. Nowy wikary przeżywa kryzys własnej przydatności kapłańskiej, na szczęście Solejukowa, która gnana potrzebą poznania prawdy, przychodzi do wikarego, aby podzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami na temat ontycznej struktury rzeczy według Świętego Tomasza. Kiedy dochodzi do spotkania byłego narzeczonego Francesci i Witebskiego, Solejukowa okazuje się być mistrzynią kreatywnego tłumaczenia, przekazując dokładnie to, co każda ze stron chciałaby usłyszeć.thumb|Kłótnia u Solejuków Seria 7 thumb thumb W VII serii serialu Solejukowa przechadza się z ks.Maciejem do lasu, gdzie rozmawiają na filozoficzne tematy. Na prośbę Wioletki, razem z Hadziukową i Więcławską chcą zmienić knajpę "U Japycza" w ekskluzywną restaurację, co potem kończy się niepowodzeniem. Pewnego dnia całkowicie nie w porę Solejukowa pojawia się u Babki po zioła uspokajające. Niefortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności Solejukowa staje się ubocznym podmiotem magicznych praktyk babki. Pomaga mężowi w napisaniu statutu Polskiej Partii Uczciwości. W swoim domu ukrywa Czerepacha i Lodzię, którzy mogą być kolejnymi celami prokuratury. Seria 8 Za namową Pietrka bierze udział w programie "Wybacz mnie", gdzie przed kamerami ma się pogodzić ze swoją sąsiadką - Wargaczową. Audycja przybiera całkiem nieoczekiwany obrót, obie panie obrzucają się wyzwiskami i ani myślą się pogodzić. Solejukowa wstydząc się komukolwiek spojrzeć w oczy, postanawia zejść do "podziemia". W tym celu ubiera się jak muzułmanka. Tak ubrana, idąc przez wieś wprawia w osłupienie ławeczkowiczów oraz Monikę, która przyszła do sklepu. Pod osłoną nocy przychodzi na plebanię, gdzie po rozmowie z wikarymi postanawia wybaczyć Wargaczowej. Na koniec mszy świętej wstaje z miejsca i wstępuje na mównicę, gdzie wyznaje swój wstyd i prosi Wargaczową o wybaczenie. Kobiety godzą się. Kiedy razem z Hadziukową widzi pozytywne efekty terapii małżeńskiej Więcławskich, postanawia, że również uda się na taką terapię z mężem. Nie jest to jednak takie proste, ponieważ Solejuk nie ma zamiaru iść na żadną terapię. Solejuk i Hadziuk nękani przez żony, postanawiają pójść na ugodę i udać się na terapię, lecz tylko razem, ponieważ nie będą osobno robić z siebie pośmiewiska. Terapia przybiera dość nieoczekiwany obrót, kiedy Hadziukowa wprowadza się do Solejukowej, a Solejuk do Hadziuka. Po pewnym czasie zarówno Kazimiera jak i Celina mają dość i chcą zakończyć "terapię", a ich decyzja zostaje przyśpieszona po tym, jak Więcławska informuje Hadziukową o bałaganie, jaki uczynili w domu ich mężowie. Obie ze wściekłością w oczach i żądzą zemsty biegną do domu Hadziuków, jednak panowie w ostatniej chwili zdążyli się wymknąć. Znikają bez śladu, a na Celinę i Kazimierę pada podejrzenie o morderstwo. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Solejuk z Hadziukiem ukryli się w starej bimbrowni. Uczęszcza na próby chóru założonego przez Wezółową, a następnie występuje podczas uroczystej mszy świętej z udziałem biskupa Sądeckiego. Solejukowa popada w krótkotrwały konflikt z Więcławską i Hadziukową po tym, jak zostaje przez nie niesłusznie oskarżona o zamiar kupna dworku. Panie godzą się podczas wspólnej akcji wilkowyjan mającej na celu zatrzymanie Amerykanki. Ranczo Wilkowyje Na początku filmu, sprzątając w dworku Lucy, jest przypadkowym świadkiem jak Amerykanka z Kusym leżą w jednym łóżku. Widok ten nie wywołuje w niej oburzenia ani zniesmaczenia. Razem z Hadziukową podgląda Louisa, który uprawia jogging. Obie panie są zachwycone Amerykaninem. Czuje się zaniedbywana przez męża i podczas zakupów zwierza się z tego Więcławskiej, Hadziukowej i Wezółowej. Ta ostatnia wpada na pomysł, żeby odmienić jej wizerunek poprzez zabiegi kosmetyczne i nowy ubiór. W efekcie Solejukowa zostaje odmieniona nie do poznania i którejś nocy, gdy jej mąż przychodzi do domu, nie poznaje jej i bierze za zjawę. Gdy później ją rozpoznaje, jest zachwycony, i postanawia stać się dla niej lepszy - kolejnej nocy nie upija się i wręcza jej kwiatka. Cytaty *Solejukowa:"Co zrobił?" Lucy:"Nic nie zrobił" Solejukowa:"Nic nie robi, a to leń cholerny. Jak ci nie wstyd gamoniu!" *'"Jakże tak bez bicia wychować człowieka. Pani patrzy, tego siedem sztuk jest, toż to całe stado."' - do Lucy *'"Jemu też ciężko, by pracował to pracy nie ma, to jego nie stać, żeby normalnie piwo kupił, no to pędzi, a jak pije to jego nie chcą do żadnej roboty, to co on ma robić, jak on bez pracy jest."' - do Lucy o Solejuku *'"Ma dupa nogi, to niech se idzie!"' - do męża *Hadziukowa:"Solejukowa, ty pomyśl, jakie to życie piękne było gdyby ten twój trzeźwy chodził." Solejukowa:"A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, jak on zawsze pijący był." *Kusy:"Nie przewidziało się pani, to jest koń." Solejukowa:"Przecież widzę, że nie jeleń." *'"Jak my już dom będziemy mieli taki piękny jak plebania, to i dzielić się będziem z radością." '- do księdza. *'"Wziąłby się Marianek do czego pożytecznego lepiej, a? Inne chłopaki to telewizor oglądają, w piłkę kopią, a ten tylko dłubie i dłubie."' *'"Już taki mój los, że co jeden dzieciak to dziwak większy."' *'"Twoje rządy już się skończyły, pijaku. Tera kurna ja."' - do Solejuka *'"Solejuk, Solejuk, (...) wróć do domu to cię utłukę, utłukę jak psa."' - do Solejuka *'"Cztery złote ma tu do wieczora być, rozumiesz pijaku jeden! Bo ja dnia ani godziny nie znam kiedy kontrol przyjdzie!"' - do Solejuka *Ksiądz Robert:"Jakiej narodowości jest Matka Boska?" Solejukowa:"Dziwne pytanie ksiądz zadaje... No naszej!" *'"A Częstochowa gdzie leży? Toć chyba nie we Francji."' - do wikarego Roberta *'"Ot, trafił nam się wikary, młody, niedoświadczony."' - o wikarym Robercie *'"Ty wypierdku jeden! (...) Ty chłystku! (...) Ty konusie!"' - do Gufiego *'"A morda u każdego taka, że pińć lat bez wyroku należy się proszę księdza, ksiądz sam zobaczy."' - o bandytach z mafii *'"A ty się czego dzisiaj nachlał, jak z apteki od ciebie jedzie. Co to, leki już zacząłeś brać, bo Mamrot za słabo działa?"' - do Solejuka po tym, jak spróbował Metaxy *'"O wy chamy zbuntowane! Toż patrzy pan Kusy, Wargacz - stary bydlak, specjalnie tym rozklekotanym traktorem z tego gnojowiska rusza żeby mi moje pościel obryzgać!!! Taki sąsiad parszywy to gorszy niż wojna! A żeby was zaraza jaka nagła zjadła za moją krzywdę!"' - do Kusego o Wargaczu *Solejukowa:"Mi teraz za noc 30 tysięcy płacą to mi kredyty nie potrzebne." Więcławska""W jakiej ty branży zaczęłaś robić?!" Hadziukowa:"I jakim cudem aż tyle? Bo nie gniewaj się Solejukowa ale Claudia Schiffer to ty tak całkiem nie jesteś...." Solejukowa:"Autorko zostałam i teraz w tę stronę zamiaruję rozwijać się." *Ksiądz Maciej:"Kanta widzę się czytało..." Solejukowa:"Nii, to chyba jakiś późniejszy autor, bo nie znam. Ja sobie tak po kolei czytam, żeby nie pomieszało się." *'"Solejuk! Kończ te rozruchi bo tylko wsted przed cało wsio za ciebie!"' - do Solejuka podczas protestu pod urzędem gminy *'"My ci teraz pokażemy, ty kontrolerze!"' - do Czerepacha *'"Czerwona gnido ty!"' - do Czerepacha *'"Ja Ci teraz takie sztuki pokażę, jakich żeś nawet w cyrku nie widział!"' - do Solejuka *'"A! Przyjdzie do domu, nabąblowany po pachy, jak snopek na łóżko zwali się i chrapie. Ot głowa rodziny."' - do Klaudii o Solejuku *'"A poszły gdzie moczymordy obie, zabradziażyły, leżą napite, a my temu winne?!"' - do Staśka o Solejuku i Hadziuku *'"I na zdrowie. Jak to mówio: kto rano popieprzy dzień ma potem lepszy."' - (Ranczo Wilkowyje) Ciekawostki *Solejukowa ma zdolności lingwistyczne - przy "dzieckach" nauczyła się angielskiego, niemieckiego, a potem razem z córką Kaśką włoskiego. Zna też francuski, ale nie jest znany moment, kiedy przyswoiła ten język. *Z odcinka 48 dowiadujemy się, że zdradzała przebywającego w więzieniu męża z Hadziukiem. Solejuk (tak, jak i widzowie) nie jest pewny, ale domyśla się, że któreś dziecko nie jest jego. *Prywatnie odtwórczyni roli Solejukowej - Katarzyna Żak - jest żoną Cezarego Żaka, który gra w serialu Ranczo role wójta i księdza. *W 55 odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Solejukowa ma na imię Kazimiera. Jest tak napisane na książce, którą napisała o pierogach, a którą wydał Kusy. *Niektóre pozaserialowe źródła (m.in. dawna strona TVPhttp://web.archive.org/web/20110823105525/http://www.tvp.pl/seriale/komediowe/ranczo/bohaterowie) podają, że Solejukowa ma na imię Dorota. *W filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje Solejukowa pracuje w dworku jako sprzątaczka, w serialu ten wątek nie został podjęty. Zobacz też Postacie *Maciej Solejuk *Szymek Solejuk *Marianek Solejuk *Kasia Solejuk *Zbyszek Solejuk *Rysio Solejuk *Muniek Solejuk *Jan Solejuk *Celina Hadziuk *Krystyna Więcławska Inne *Pierogi Solejukowej *Najlepsi kucharze w Wilkowyjach *Najlepsze pierogi na świecie *Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company sp. z o.o. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie